Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by LostLittleDove
Summary: Issy is a brawler along with her fellow teammates on the team the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She'd made a quick bond with Runo, who's been a sister-like figure to her since they'd met online . yet, things aren't as Issy would like them to be. a new evil arising and Issy wonders, could all of this be to do with Bakugan?
1. Chapter 1

_**To be honest I'd always thought life was easy, you're born. You live. You die. Simple, right? Well now i guess, i was wrong. Deadly wrong.- Issy at some point.**_

It was abnormal really to think that cards would fall from the sky, that had turned like a canopy of darkness. Issy took a falling card into her hand . She looked at it thoroughly and noticed its exterior. It was a card like one she'd never seen before, it was decorated with six peculiar patterns in red, brown, white, black, blue and green.

she continued to travel towards school, taking more and more cards as she went and putting them into her bag. Then, as if it was switched on, the sky turned its beautiful pastel blue...as if the rainfall of cards had never happened. Issy had a tight grip on the first card she'd caught and smiled. She knew that there was something more to these cards, after all why would they suddenly fall from the sky? She put the card into her pocket and sighed.

What she didn't know was what trouble and adventures were going to come from cards just simply falling from the sky...

-Months later-

It had been quite a while since the cards had fallen from the sky and like Issy had predicted, there was something unusual about them. Each card had contained a small, round creature called a Bakugan. The arrival of the Bakugan had caused a colossal uproar between teens online, and they decided to make it a game. The game had become so popular that it wasn't considered normal if you didn't play it. This was why Issy was so confident with herself now, she played Bakugan and she believed it to be her saviour from her curse like shyness. When Issy had woken that morning, the first thing she did was take out her Bakugan. She had kept them in a small box next to her bed and they had stayed there since.

She spent about 10 minutes choosing her best ones and afterwards, showered, dressed and brushed her hair. Issy then picked up her school bag and ran downstairs, startling her mother. The woman sighed and handed her daughter some toast. "In all honesty Issy you need to calm down,! Your father's asleep and the twins! Alfred too" Issy smiled.

"Sorry mom I'm just excited! School ends early and i was going to brawl with some friends!" she stuck her toast in her mouth and strapped her purple Baku pod onto her wrist. "Bye!" she muffled out and ran out of the house, leaving her mother to sigh and mutter something like 'she's too social these days..'

School always ended early on Mondays, giving students the chance to catch up on homework or revision. Nowadays its spent playing Bakugan.

Issy was a usually shy girl, with long dark brown hair past her waist and bright blue eyes that reflected off her emotions. She was born and raised in South of Rome in Italy and moved to Waddington when she was 8, meaning she'd been here for little over 4 years. The attribute she brawled with was Darkus and had a Bakugan that no one else so far had managed to find. _An Aphendrix_ (I made it up XD)

She'd right away formed a bond with Runo Misaki, a girl who reminded her of one of her favourite pop stars, Hatsune Miku. Despite only seeing each other online, Runo was like sister Issy wished she could've had while in Rome but i guess people can't have it all!

After school that night, Issy had logged onto her laptop and entered her usual chat room. Her friends all seemed to be online. She smiled. "Hey guys!," Issy said whilst taking a sip from her soda. "Sorry if i was late, just studying"

"Nah it's fine, we just got started anyways!," Said Dan, a boy her age with wavy yet messy brown hair and temperamental brown eyes. his attire consisted of a red jacket, yellow shirt, black and red pants and a pair of goggles that rested upon his forehead. She'd met him a few times at school and was partnered up with him if everyone else was taken. "anyways, i let Shuji have a taste of my special attack, frame fire, you all should've seen it was totally wicked! but what would expect from the greatest Bakugan brawler around?" Issy sighed. Yet as Dan was a great guy, he had a massive ego issue.

"Whatever!," Said Runo, The girl Issy knew to be like her sister. She was a tomboy with a confident persona. she had light blue hair and mint eyes, and she wore a yellow crop top with a white skirt. Her attribute was Haos, and Dan's Pyrus. "I've just checked the world rankings! and you sit at one twenty-one Kuso!" Dan had a distraught look to his face. "That's impossible Runo! I've gotta check this out for myself! Scrolling up...aha! One Seventeen!"

Issy sighed, knowing that when these two had begun to argue it wouldn't stop. "Oh please," Snapped Runo "Gimme a break! save your breath till your in the top ten!"

"Yeah right! you're one to talk you're not even ranked!" Dan blew raspberries at the screen.

"Oh yea, real mature!" Issy wanted so desperately to smack her head onto her desk, but she just grumbled.

"Would you both just shut up? I already have to deal with two whining one year olds and a 9 year old and right now they're being more mature than you both! besides Bakugan isn't meant to be about arguing, it's meant to be fun! You of all people should know that Dan...you did make the rules"

After her rant, the chat went silent for a few seconds until Julie, a bubbly Australian girl with long silver hair and dark blue eyes, spoke up. "Oh Danny that is so dreamy! One seventeen, That's four whole spots in a single day! definitely worth a big smooch from Julie!" Issy wanted to die a little as Julie leant forward and kissed the camera. Dan was so flabbergasted he fell out of his chair.

"Gross!" He groused "aw man that hurt! I'm a Bakugan battle brawler not your boyfriend!"

"woah, this is so kindergarten!" runo commented.

"Talk about it.." Issy muttered afterwards. everyone in the chat, except Julie, started to look uncomfortable.

"You go Danny!" Julie Fangirled "I'll always be your number one fan~!" _Someone please shoot me!_ Issy begged in her own mind.

"Dan, might i suggest you set your eyes on shun? He's ranked number one and in a few years you may be able to surpass him." Issy looked at her screen and saw that Marucho Marukura had said those words. Despite being the teams youngest member, Marucho was the brains of the team. He had blonde hair, red glasses and deep blue eyes. He dressed in a sort of sailor suite and brawled with Aquos.

The boy Marucho had mentioned, Shun Kazami, was one of the teams oldest members and had long black hair and hazel eyes. He tended to wear a black tank, black pants and purple jacket. No one had seen him in weeks, probably due to his mothers death. "in a few years?" A ginger haired, brown eyed girl spoke up. Her name was Alice and she was the oldest member on the team, but had no Bakugan. She was a real sweet girl and extremely kind.

"there has to be some sort of way you can challenge him, right Dan?"

"Huh? I bet i could take that jerk," Said Dan, leaning backwards on his chair. "I don't mean to brag you know, but no-one's even come close to challenging me. better look out shun 'cause I'm gonna take you down!" Issy just stifled a laugh

"i wish you luck" she said, shortly after her brother came into the room.

"mom said to do the dishes" he said then walked out. Issy stood.

"Goodnight people" she said and logged off for the night.

The next night, Issy was in the chatroom talking with everyone as Dan logged on. "Dan!" Marucho shouted "You're there!"

"Hey guys!" You're not going to believe this but i was brawling with this dude called Shuji and i swore heard my Bakugan talk!" he said in a rushed excited tone.

"No way!" Runo exclaimed "You too?"

"same here!" Issy added. "I was brawling against Alfred and I'm pretty sure Aphendrix said something" She looked over at her now silent Bakugan. "he sure seems silent now.."

"what do you mean?" Dan asked "are you saying someone else heard them too?"

"you should see the Bakugan site!" Julie spoke up "It's what everyone is talking about!" He checked the site and gasped.

 _I knew something was up with these cards..._ Issy thought. _I just wonder what.._


	2. Chapter 2

Issy had woken up on Saturday feeling refreshed and energised, she was just loving life you know? She also remembered she had no homework due for the week and thought it was going to be a great day. Well up until she encountered him.

It took place when Issy had left home after breakfast to go look for somebody to brawl against and she happened to pass him. The boy looked to be her age, wearing a long white coat and dark purple pants, He'd had long blonde hair and his face was behind a mask, leaving his smirking lips visible. He stopped her and smirked.

"So tell me, do you brawl?" he asked her, holding up a card. Issy nodded "I do" She took out her card and turned to face him .

"Bakugan field open!"

After a long, tiring brawl, Issy had ended up losing. She glared at the boy. "What the hell was that...wait what's your name?" She tilted her head as the boy smirked again. "the names masquerade, pretty girl.." Issy just growled.

"don't try to flatter me! You just made me lose some of my valuable Bakugan!" Masquerade only smiled "i don't see why you're bothered, they were all weak anyways..." After that he proceeded to walk away, Issy going the other direction.

When she got home, Issy told Julie, Alice, Runo and Marucho what happened. "That's Just terrible!" Said Alice. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault Alice" Issy Replied, still mad about the battle. "you as well?!" runo said, also angry as masquerade had taken her Bakugan too. "I can't wait to rip him apart!" Issy just sighed. "feel free to..." Then Dan logged on.

"Hey, Guys! How's it g-"

"FINALLY!" Runo shouted, taking him by surprise and causing him to fall over. "I hope you realize it's your fault that i lost a Bakugan battle today!" she snapped at him. "Runo, calm down!" Issy sighed. "Aw, come on, Runo!" he moaned "give me a break will you? what are you even talking about?"

"This creep name Masquerade came along and totally beat me!" Runo told him. Issy nodded "He got me too..." Issy added on in a dull tone, miserable. "He's been winning battles all over the world!" Marucho said." Not to mention every chatroom I've been in is full of kids talking about masquerade" Alice added. "So what's his deal?" Dan asked. "He's been winning every battle he's been in," Julie told him "And kids everywhere have been losing their Bakugans like crazy, this is serious!" Issy nodded in agreement.

"So, Runo, did he get yours?" Dan asked her. She nodded sadly. "uh huh, my precious Terriclaw is gone for good" Marucho spoke up afterwards, urgent. "We have to do something Dan!"

"Don't worry, guys," he said with confidence. "If that dork comes anywhere near me looking for a battle, I'll win everyone's Bakugan back, including your Terriclaw, Runo. That masked moron's going down!"

"Awesome!" Said the Haos brawler.

"Oh, Dan!" Said Julie "I wish i could just hug you!"

"me too," Said Alice.

"Same here." Issy added. Dan may have a massive ego issue, but he sure could cheer up his friends. "I don't care how good this Masquerade dude is, I'm going to put my own Bakugan on the line and show him!" The rest of the gasped.

"Look, i know you wanna help us all," Issy started "But masquerade is good Dan, VERY good. I'm not doubting you or anything but i do have a feeling he'll toast you bud"

"Yea!" said Julie "What if you lose too?"

"But...I won't!"

"Do you even know his ranking?" Asked Runo . Marucho gave her the answer. "The latest update on the web puts him bang on number one" That was when Dan lost a bit of his confidence. "You've gotta be kidding! The best battler should be Shun!" Issy just sighed. _one minute he hates him, the next its like he's his best friend..._ "Something is weird here," Dan continued. "I've gotta fix it, no matter what the danger, no matter the risk, no matter the enemy, i will march into battle with my head held high and return victorious! This is my quest to follow that star!"

Issy started to laugh at how dramatic he was being. "uh, Dan?" said Alice

"Yea, what?"

"One question...how are you going to challenge Masquerade if you don't even know where he is?"

Dan drooped again. "Right, uh...well that is a good question." he said sheepishly. Issy shook her head. "Why don't you just send him a message?" Dan grinned.

"I'll do that! Wish me luck!"

Issy sighed "Good luck" you're going to bloody need it


	3. Chapter 3

Issy was walking home from school one evening when she found herself in the park, the place she brawled Masquerade. She growled at the thought of seeing all of her Bakugan falling into the dark portal to the doom dimension. She saw that he was nowhere to be found and sighed. She would defeat him, whether he liked it or not. Issy would avenge her Bakugan friends. Despite this, she felt as if she were being watched. And that night she ran home.

Later on Dan mentioned he was going to train to defeat Masquerade. "That's great Dan" Said Runo.

"Yea, sure," he said. "but Drago kept messing with my head, so it was hard to concentrate on what i was doing." Drago was a Dragonoid Bakugan that Dan found. Dan had also said he could talk, which didn't surprise Issy as her own Bakugan, Aphendrix, could speak as well. Only Runo so far knew this.

"You two shouldn't fight," Julie said in a stern tone. "you two should work together. See, real friends are there to help each other out when they need it."

"yea, i know," he said. "that's why I'm scrubbing Drago down. He's looking kinda grungy." He was cleaning said Bakugan with what looked like a blue toothbrush.

"you're so lucky Dan!" Runo gushed. "I've searched the entire web and you're the only one I've heard of with a talking Bakugan...well not the _only_ one, right Issy?" Issy sighed and hit her head on the desk.

"i thought we agreed that i would-"

"You have a talking Bakugan?!" Julie looked at her with amazement. Issy glared at the camera.

"Yes. yes i do" she left for a brief moment and came back holding a black and purple sphere. "This is Darkus Aphendrix." the Bakugan popped open and sighed.

"Good Afternoon" was all it said, the friends looked astonished. After answering what seemed to be thousands (it was really 3) questions, Aphendrix said no more.

Issy sighed. "Let's just get back to the discussion, you were saying, Dan?"

Dan nodded "Ah, yea! it's not luck!" he said "it was meant to be! it was destiny that brought the two of us together."

"If i had one wish," Runo started with a sigh "It would be to have a Bakugan just like Drago or Aphendrix. And then i would face off against Masquerade and find out who the creep is hiding behind that mask!"

"Have you guys heard any news about him?"

"No, nothing," said Julie. "After he battled you, no one's seen or heard anything from him again"

"Ah, that figures," Dan said with a cocky smile. "My crazy skills with the Bakugan cards must've spooked him into hiding" Runo crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! After all, he did beat you, so why would he have to hide?"

"Runo!" Dan protested. "He did not beat me! The battlefield disappeared and the battle was over, don't you remember? That means it was a draw and nobody won."

"Alright Dan we get it calm down" Issy ordered as Marucho came on.

"Yes, it was a draw"

"Right! Thanks, Marucho!"

"From what i observed," Marucho said, beginning his lecture. "The cards used in the battle had no total effect on the helisector points of either player. if i may speculate, perhaps Drago used an attack more powerful than the cards you had and then the power emulating from Drago made the battlefield unstable and caused it to vanish. So with the battlefield gone, the battle would most definitely be called a draw"

Issy nodded, it made sense. "So it self-destructed?" Asked Alice.

"Um, did i miss something here?" Said Julie.

"But it's impossible to use an attack more powerful than your ability card!" Said Runo.

"Hold on!" Said Dan. "You mean Drago has some power of the ability cards I have?"

"Seems so.." Issy replied.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a while," Said Runo "It looks like you two have a lot to talk about. But don't worry, whilst you're busy gabbing at each other, I'll go settle the score with Masquerade."

"Hey!" Shouted Dan. "you best step off Runo! I'm the one who's battling Masquerade next!"

"you're not the boss of me!" She yelled back. "I can battle whoever i want to!" Issy shook her head. "Guys that's enough!" They fought like a married couple, that was one thing she was sure of. "Chill out!" Said Julie "your battle is with Masquerade, not each other!"

"Tell that to Mr, My Way Or The Highway!"

The next day, Issy was putting her books into her school bag when Aphendrix popped open. "So you said you have to go to this weird School place today, right?" Issy nodded. "yea...hey you should all come with!" She scooped up all of her Bakugan (about 7) into her hand and put them in her pocket. Aphendrix rested herself on Issy's shoulder.(She turned out to be a female- its a long story)After collecting her Bakugan, she walked out of the door.

That evening, Dan told everyone that he had worked things out with Drago. "Oh so you're friends again? That's really great!" Said Julie

"Good for you Dan!" Issy smiled.

"yea, everything's been ace since Drago's started seeing things my way. Although i don't know what made him change. Something I said, maybe?"

"Well," Chuckled Julie. "you do have a way with words!"

"If i may speculate-" Marucho started, but was interrupted by Runo logging on.

"Listen up everybody!" she said. "I've got big news! big news!"

"Uh..." Said Marucho awkwardly "what's so important Runo? Tell us!" She held up a little Bakugan that looked like a tiger to the camera. "Ta Da! Look! I got myself a talking Bakugan!" My wish came true!"

"Ooohhh!" Said Everybody.

"Uh, oh yes," said Marucho "That appears to be a-"

"Tigrerra!" Said Runo excitedly.

"Its attribute is light," Said Alice "It's a Haos Tigrerra!"

"Oh, I'm so excited! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Chill for a sec!" Dan said, interested. "Let's hear what it sounds like. Hey! I'm Dan! Hi!"

"Greetings Human," Tigrerra said serenely. Her voice was Elegant and feminine, the opposite to Aphendrix's, whose voice was feminine yet rough.

"Ohh!" Everyone said, it was clear they liked her voice.

"She's all mine!" Runo sang happily. Dan laughed.

"Now you know how Issy and I feel! looks like our little team of Bakugan Battle Brawlers is getting stronger every day!"

"it sure is.." Issy added.

"I do concur we are a force to be reckoned with." Said Marucho.

"Yea!" Said Dan. "And we all know what the first order of business is gonna be, don't we?" It's time someone took down Masquerade and his tacky outfit to the cleaners. And that someone's gonna be me!"

"Or me!" Runo retorted. "depending on who gets to him first!"

"Or everyone" Issy said "seeing as we're meant to be a team."

The following Saturday, around 12ish, Issy was walking across a bridge to get to Dan's place to work on their science project. For some reason she felt as if some bad had happened on said bridge. She looked at the river and saw nothing, so she shook the feeling off and continued to be on her way


	4. Chapter 4

On a Sunday night, The friends were chatting, but there was something up with Dan. He seemed to be picking a fight with everyone, which was weird.  
"Dan, something's obviously up with you," Issy said. "You gonna tell us or what?"  
"Nothing's up," He groaned "I'm fine!"  
"No something's wrong or you'd be ranting about Bakugan," She replied "You're unhappy about something"  
"I'm not unhappy!" Was his protest.  
"Then where's Drago?" She asked. "Did he-"  
"No, I threw him in the river."  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said.  
"You're kidding!" Said Marucho.  
"Humph!" Dan said whilst crossing his arms. Issy shook her head and sighed.  
"Well," Said Julie. "That would explain why you're in such a bad mood today"  
"What are you talking about?," He snapped "I'm not in a bad mood! I'm glad i got rid of that know-it-all!"  
"But seriously, Dan" Said Alice. "Don't you think you should go back and look for Drago?"  
"Hmm?"  
"He's probably lost and afraid down at the bottom of the river."  
"Lost and afraid?"  
"Yea, It's like when i went to the Colosseum in Rome, I was scared because i thought i got abandoned." Issy remembered the day as if it were recent.  
"I guess you don't realise what you have until it's gone. Personally, my Tigrerra and I are as close as can possibly be, you know" Dan lay down on his bed, back facing the screen.  
"Who cares about him anyway? i know i don't."  
"Don't say that Dan!" Said Alice.  
"Yea, Come back!" Added Marucho.  
"Let's just leave him alone." Issy said. "Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" Said everyone.  
The next day in school, Issy was sat in the classroom when Dan walked in. "Morning guys" He said, but no one seemed to reply.  
"i see, well in that case you should probably set a trap.." A boy had said,  
"Huh?" Dan said, confused as to why no one replied. Issy sighed.  
"They've been at it for ages, i wouldn't worry about it.." She muttered, placing her head on the desk.  
"If you avoid a battle here, " the boy continued. "then your opponent will naturally attack like this...ya see what i mean?" he said, showing the boys around him  
"I do now!"  
"Incredible!"  
"Ryo.." Dan said, gaining the boys' attention. "I didn't know you were into Bakugan!"  
"oh uh...yea!" Ryo said "but I've never been in a full on battle before...I'm not really ready.."  
"Not ready?" Dan said. "Ha! What are ya, chicken?" Issy rolled her eyes.  
"Dan.."  
"Well," Said Ryo, Ignoring her as did Dan. "I like to collect data and use it to collect various battle strategies...look!"  
He showed them his stimulated battle, which saw 2 Pyrus Bakugan against each other.  
"Battle strategies? i think the best strategy is to increase the power of your team, don't cha think?"  
"there's more to it than that!" Said Ryo. "If your counter ability is set, then it's possible to defeat even the strongest enemy with less power than him!"  
This surprised Dan. "What are you serious?!"  
"Bakugan isn't just about strength! it's also an elaborate tactical game! one must engage in battle whilst trying to defeat their opponent while anticipating their actions!"  
"How can he know so much if he's never even brawled?" Issy asked herself.  
"I've gotta say," One boy spoke up. "I bet even you'd have a hard time battling him Dan."  
"what did you say?!" Dan shouted. "Alright smart guy, I'll battle you anytime, any place...you got that?"  
"What? But i didn't say-"  
"well maybe all your big fancy strategies aren't worth spit," Dan said walking over. Ryo looked rather hurt. "so why don't you just put your money where your mouth is and keep it shut!"  
"Dan!" Issy said, standing up as Ryo fell, dropping his device onto the floor.  
"Oh no my computer!" he said running to it and picking it up.  
"I didn't mean to-" Issy sighed and walked to Dan.  
"Just great Kuso now look..." She shook her head as a guy glared at Dan.  
"Why did you have to go and do that for? you probably broke his computer..."  
"Yea way to go.."  
"What are you talking about? i didn't even touch it!" Ryo looked at Dan sadly. He sighed.  
"It...wasn't my fault!" Dan said, running off.  
"Dan!" Issy said, going after him.  
Later on that day Issy was at home, talking to Aphendrix. "I dunno.." She started. "Dan's not been himself ever since he lost Drago...do you think he misses him?" She asked. The Darkus Bakugan looked at her.  
"I'm not sure...he most probably feels guilt about it, you shouldn't worry about your _boyfriend_ " The Bakugan teased, causing Issy to blush.  
"H-he's not my boyfriend! Were just friends Aphendrix sheesh.." She had a pink tint to her face. The Bakugan just laughed.  
"Sure, what ever you say.."  
The next day before school, Issy had found Dan . "You really should apologise to Ryo.." She told him. he sighed.  
"I know.."  
A boy turned around. "Look here comes Dan! Issy's with him too.." The pair walked over to the group and spotted Ryo across the road.  
"Oh! Uh...Ryo...were you able to fix your computer?" Dan asked the boy. "Look, about yesterday I just-"  
"Lets battle right now!" Ryo shouted, glaring at them.  
"What?"  
"After all I'm a nobody unless i Battle, am i right?"  
He walked over and took out his Bakugan shooter, one masquerade used. "You know what this is i see...I made a little deal with your old buddy Masquerade, and I'm about to keep my side of the bargain."  
"Don't you see? Masquerade is the enemy!" Dan shouted to him. Ryo's Bakugan opened up.  
"Oh really?"  
"He's not the enemy.," Ryo started. "You're the enemy!"  
"Then lets battle!"  
"Sounds good!"  
"BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" They shouted, Issy sighed and waited for them.  
After the battle, Issy saw Dan drop to his knees. This meant he lost. "I think...i understand..." he began. "that was counter ability...which makes the gate cards attribute ability useless...Ryo set a trap for me because he knew what i would do..." Dan then began to repeat 'no' as he hit the floor. Ryo walked past him.  
"So i take it Dan didn't win this battle.."  
"yea good job man..."  
Ryo smirked. "It was no big deal.." he walked off, his friends following him.  
Issy stayed with Dan. "Dan...are you, okay?" she asked, kneeling down.  
"I...I couldn't do anything...I...was hopeless to save them, I lost Terriclaw, Juggernoid, Robotalion...No...No...NO!"  
Later that day, Issy and Dam were walking through the rain. "Ah I'm such a jerk," Dan told her. "I haven't learnt anything...In my battle with RikiMaru i thought i could attack with just brute force.."  
Issy nodded in understanding. "I understand where you coming from.."  
"I was wrong! I shouldn't have put Drago on the line like that! I was just brawling like it was some sort of game I didn't really car about my Bakugan! I just cared about myself...Ah Drago...DRAGO!" he suddenly grabbed Issy's arm and started running. "she gasped.  
"Hey! Dan slow down!" she tried to tell him, but failed. She then realised he was taking her to the river. Most probably to get Drago. She stood on the grass as Dan ran through the water, frantically looking for his friend. "Drago!" he shouted. Issy spotted something shiny.  
"Dan, over there!" she pointed as he ran. "Drago! Drago is that you?"  
Dan must've tripped over a rock because he fell into the lake. He got back up and ran to the object, which was now moving. "Drago!" he picked up the Bakugan and made his way back to where Issy was stood.  
"Drago," Dan said. "I don't know what to say...i was a real jerk...i thought you where my friend but i wasn't really looking out for you at all..so i..i..i just...I'm sorry! i really am...i...i just wanted to tell you that.." Issy smiled at what she heard.  
Drago sighed. "Daniel"  
"I'm really glad that you're okay and stuff...so i thought that maybe we could..."  
"Be a team again?" Issy finished for him. Dan nodded.  
"You're not completely useless to me," Drago started. "so why should i not take advantage of you as much as i can?"  
"do you...really mean it?" Dan asked.  
"we're after the same thing Daniel.. so let us battle together!" Dan stood happily. "Alright! that's awesome thank you so much!" Dan then fell into the river. Issy, Drago and Aphendrix laughed. "No thank you!" Drago said to him. Issy smiled at the two.  
About an hour later, Issy and Dan found Ryo again. "Ryo! listen to me!" Dan shouted. "the way you were battling was dangerous...you shouldn't listen to masquerade! he doesn't really care what happens to you!"  
"What is it with you Dan?!" A boy shouted "you can't tell Ryo how to battle, especially since he beat you"  
"That's not what he meant." Issy started. "he was only trying to-"  
"Ryo," She was cut off "You are the strongest." His Bakugan told him.  
"You're right" Ryo replied "i am the strongest"  
"Crush anyone who gets in your way"  
"yes, i will crush anyone who tells me my strategies are far from perfect, which is what you two are trying to tell me"  
"I'm afraid there is no way we can avoid brawling" Said Drago to Dan.  
"Yea...im gonna need your help.."  
After the battle, Ryo fell to his knees and cried. Dan did his signature nose flick. "Guess i win" he said.  
Everyone gasped "Dan beat Ryo?"  
"i lost..." Ryo said, looking down in shame, "and what makes it worse is that i lost because my strategies were out witted.."  
"hey uh...don't take it too hard.." Dan said, walking over. He knelt down "I had a heck of a time figuring you out, ya know? so if its okay I'd like to battle you again sometime..it was an honour to go against a battler as clever as you...but next time, no doom cards.."  
later on, everyone was online. "Man i'm telling you Drago is the best.." Dan said in awe. Everyone nodded.  
"Yea yea we know already!"  
"Hey I'm serious I'm rank 116th thanks to him! he's the best Bakugan a guy could have~" he kissed Drago a few times.  
"Ugh, stop it!" Drago said, flapping his wings.  
"You should've seen him! it was awesome.."  
"Look were all very happy to hear you and Drago are a team again but..."  
"Dan! When are ya gonna stop telling us about it?" everyone said together.  
"He's my best buddy~" he said, rubbing Drago across his face.  
lets just say it ended in "DANIEL!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for not updating last week, it was my grandfather's birthday and now my laptop is broken so updates may be slow. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

"Aw it's so nice to hear that you and Drago are back together again!" Said Julie.

"Well," Said Alice. "I thought that after you threw Drago in the river, we'd never hear from him again."

Issy sighed. "Once Dan got it through his skull, he realised he actually needed him."

"Actually Dan," Runo said with smug tone, giving Tigrerra an adoring look. "I'm surprised your Bakugan decided to come back to you. I know how you can be sometimes."

"Huh?" Dan grumbled. "Like you're one to talk, Runo! You don't know anything about how to treat a Bakugan!"

"Yea? We get along just fine Dan!" She retorted back.

"I must admit, she does treat me rather well," Tigerra remarked.

"Awww!" Runo said "isn't my Tigerra a little cutie?" She brought Tigerra to her face and rubbed her against her cheek, much to the Bakugan's protest.

"Sory to interrupt" marucho interrupted (XD) "but we should focus on Masquerade! He threatens us all with his scheme to steal all of the Bakugan!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he beat me!"

"No-one's saying it is Runo" Issy said, bored.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came from Dan's screen. "Daniel! Get out of bed and- Daniel? Why didn't you answer me?" His mother, Miyoko, walked in. Issy had only met her a few times, and thought she was an amazing cook.

"Gee mom, I guess I didn't hear you call me" Dan said to her, his face red with embarrassment.

"Well you had me very worried," She said. "Now then I have a little job for you to do"

"What?!" He groaned. "Can't you see I'm busy with my boys right now?"

"And girls" Issy sighed.

"Nevermind your boys or girls. I want you to scoot on over to the supermarket."

Dan sighed. "Aw mom! You're killing my chilling time!"

Issy could've sworn Miyoko smirked a little. "Grocery Town is having a sale on lointips, your favourite!"

Dan, now interested, perked up. " Aw sweet! We haven't had them in months!"

"Oh your friends going to the store?" Issy's mother, Carolina, said coming into the room with laundry. "Why don't I send you too eh? Get some Bacon-chops!" Issy sighed and nodded. She looked at Dan's screen.

"I'll meet you at the bus stop in five" she said, standing from her chair.

"You got it" Dan replied. She nodded again and logged off, her mother smirking.

"You like him!" She said to her, Issy blushed and shook her head.

"No I do not! I wish everyone would stop saying that!" She huffed and grabbed her laundry, shooing her mother away to quickly get changed and leave. As she did, Aphendrix spoke up.

"You need to just tell him!" She said, Issy growled.

"I don't like him and that's final!" She took her money and left the house. When she reached the bus stop, Dan was stood waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late" she said sheepishly. "I had a," she stopped to glare at Aphendrix. "Minor setback"

Dan chuckled. "Meh it's fine, don't worry about it" he brushed it off as if it were nothing. As the bus arrived, they payed their fares and sat down, the bus taking them near to the mall. Inside the mall, Dan was skipping with happiness and singing. "Lointips! Lointips! Eat them up, yum! Lointips! Lointips!"

Aphendrix rolled onto Issy's shoulder and sighed. "We get that you like lointips, now shut up!" Issy chuckled as Dan pouted, but carried on singing.

"Dan shut up!" She sighed, Dan ignoring her again.

"Lointips! Lointips!-"

SLAM!

Dan walked right into someone.

"Ow..." Dan groaned. Issy sighed.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, helping Dan up.

"I'm fine" he said, rubbing his head.

"I'm okay too..." Said a familiar voice.

"Runo!" Issy and Dan said together. Runo smiled.

"Issy! Dan!"

"Do you live around here?"

"I totally do" she said. "Just around the corner"

"Man," Dan said. "After talking online for so long, maybe the three of us could be neighbors or something"

"Sure!" Said Runo.

"That'd be cool!" Issy said with a grin.

Runo and Dan began to dust themselves off.

"See you around!"

They went their separate ways.

"Let's hurry!" Dan said. "I'm late! Mom is going to be steamed! Hey wait! Where's my Bakupod? It must've come off during the run in with Runo..."

He ran back, dragging her along. "Slow down!" She shouted at him.

They searched, and to no avail could find it. "Unless Runo saw it first and snagged it up..."

Issy sighed as she got a phone call, presumably from her mother to ask why she was late. " I'd love to stay and help Dan- but I really need to get home- message me when you find it, Kay?"

He nodded and she left, going home.

-smol timeskip-

Later on that evening, Issy, Dan, Runo and their families had a barbecue. "Hey quit hogging!" Dan said, bringing his plate up.

"Me hogging? You practically are everything!" Runo retorted back. Issy shook her head.

"No body comes between me and my lointips, you got it?"

"I didn't touch your stupid lointips you idiot!"

Issy shook her head again and sighed. "Guys lay off-"

"Shut up!"

Issy then Joined in with the bickering. The Bakugan sighed.

"Just when you think you got them all figured out.." Tigerra said, looking at her fellow Bakugan. Aphendrix nodded.

"Yes it seems there's much more to learn..."

"Tigerra, Aphendrix my friends, I don't think we'll ever figure out these humans..."


End file.
